Recuerdos de un amor carmesi Ver 1
by Bloody Rose of Madness
Summary: Naruto shippuden... NarutoxHinata... Alli se encontraba, inmovil al ver lo que sucedia, ella ya no era la misma, la profecia se habia cumplido, se habia vuelto vampira completamente.


**Ruki: Hola nya! Esta es una historia de dos versiones nya, como no sabia si hacerla Yaoi o normal nya -si me gusta el yaoi *w*- voy a hacer primero la normal para saber si les gusta y si les gusta hare la yaoi nya -hago dos versiones para los que les guste el yaoi y los que no nya- y si hago la yaoi obviamente tendra un poco de lemon nya *w***

**Aria: De que se va tratar Ruki? (timida)**

**Alice: Si? n.n**

**Valentine: Quiero la yaoi! *u***

**Jessica: Yaoi! *-***

**Mikan: Que molestas son 77#**

**Kin: Ya, ya n.n'**

**Yuke: 77**

**Ruiki: jeje n.n' bueno nya :) ninguno de los personajes de naruto shippuden me pertenecen nya**

**PD: El normal sera Naruhina n.n **

Cerca de una iglesia se veia correr a un chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo apresurado, como si dependiera su vida de ello o mas bien, la vida de alguien mas

-HINATA! - grito el chico oji-azul abriendo la puerta, se sorprendio al ver lo que habia, miles de cadaveres colgados dejando escurrir sangre pero se fijo mas en el cadaver del centro -_Sakura chan!_ - penso triste al ver a una peli-rosada muerta descuartizada colgando y de esta escurria sangre, entonces volteo hacia una chica que estaba tomando su sangre -Hinata chan! - grito asustado, esperen, asustado? eso no es comun en el

-...- solo volteo una chica de cabello negro dejando ver sus ojos rojos, ya no eran blancos como de los que se habia enamorado, ahora eran de un rojo carmesi

-Hinata chan? - susurro el chico triste -_Como fue que paso esto? Como?! _- penso desesperado, en eso ella se le acerco y lo dejo inconsciente

*Flasback* -de ahora en adelante todo sera flashback para que no se confunda-

En una escuela donde estudiaban toda clase de... personas? habian tanto seres que parecian sacados de cuentos de hadas como monstruos y humanos; alli los entrenaban para pelear pero solo cuando era debido, en cada especie destacaba solo uno en algo en especifico como la inteligencia o la fuerza o en otras habilidades. Todas las clases estaban divididas en habilidades

En la de batalla el que mas destacaba era un chico rubio de ojos celste, que apesar de ser el mejor en cuanto habilidades, no se podria decir lo mismo sobre la conducta y la puntualidad ademas de que era humano, todos los humanos en esa clase eran despreciados, menos el, por ser de lo mejores aunque muchos lo envidiaban

Era un dia tranquilo en la escuela Dark Battle, todos estudiaban o practicaban pelea, pero a lo lejos se ve a un chico rubio corriendo para no llegar tarde a la primera clase del dia o talvez sera por otra cosa?

-NARUTO!- grito furiosa una chica peli rosada de ojos color esmeralda con gran fisico persiguiendo al chico rubio

-Sakura chan por favor calmate- decia asustado el chico mientras corria lejos de ella -fue solo un accidente-

-A mi no me engañas Naruto Baka, eres un pervertido!- gritaba furiosa Sakura

-Te digo que fue un accidente- decia llorando del miedo comicamente Naruto, iba corriendo a toda prisa que no se fijo que alguien estaba en frente de el y chocaron, el quedo encima de la chica con la que choco haciendola sonrojar, -_es hermosa_- penso viendole la cara rapidamente se paro sonrojado -disculpame-

-NARUTO!- grito aun mas furiosa Sakura

-Perdon- dijo Naruto volviendo a huir de Sakura

-Naruto kun- murmuro la chica, Sakura llego al lado de la chica y se paro en seco al ver que estaba mirando a Naruto

-Hola Hinata- saludo Sakura sacandola de sus pensamientos

-Sakura chan- dijo sorprendida la chica, tenia cabello color azabache, ojos blancos como la luna, tez palida pero no en exceso y un perfecto y hermoso fisico, la chica que todo chico desea y que toda chica desea ser

-No te hizo nada ese baka?- pregunto Sakura inspeccionandola

-Por que estabas persiguiendo a Naruto kun?- pregunto viendo como corria asustado

-Bueno...- comenzo a explicarle

Mientras en el salon de las clases de batalla se encontraba Naruto intentando recuperar el aliento, en eso llego un chico de cabello azabache y ojos color oscuro, el chico que todas deseaban

-Ahora por que Sakura esta enojada contigo?- pregunto indiferente

-Eso no te importa Sasuke, ademas solo fue un accidente, accidentalmente la vi en el baño de mujeres mientras se cambiaba- dijo Naruto

-Accidentalmente dudo que sea la palabra correcta- dijo Sasuke indiferente

-Vamos Naruto, sabemos que no fue accidentalmente- dijo un chico de cabello cafe, ojos como los de un perro, dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas y de tez blanca algo morena

-Lo dices tu porque eres un hombre lobo Kiba- le dice Naruto señalandolo a lo cual solo Sasuke asiente

-Pero, aun asi eres un pervertido, pero valiente porque te atreviste a ver a una hechizera, aunque no hubieras sobrevivido si hubiera sido una vampira- explico Kiba y Sasuke asintio

En eso llegan Sakura y Hinata al salon y toman asiento juntas, eran grandes amigas por lo que les gustaba sentarse juntas; mientras Kiba y Naruto seguian discutiendo y Sasuke solo se fue a sentar, toco el timbre y todos tomaron asiento luego entro el maestro Kakashi

-Buenos dias alumnos- dijo friamente -Hoy sera una clase al aire libre, sera para entrenar mejor, el entrenamiento sera en equipos de tres, les advierto que el entrenamiento desde ahora sera mas duro por lo que se que la mayoria no aguantara, ahora todos salgan- dijo friamente mientras leia un libro (ya saben de que)

Todos formaron sus equipos uno de los equipos fue Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto, el mejor equipos un hombre lobo, un demonio y un humano, otro equipo fue Ino, Sakura y Hinata, otro gran equipo una sukubo, una hechicera y una vampira, y otros equipos mas. Kakashi se acerco a cada equipo y les designo un lugar donde entrenar y contra que pelearian

-Ya que todos tienen sus equipos vayan a su lugar designado- ordeno Kakashi mientras leia su libro

Cada grupo se fue a su lugar designado, el equipo de Naruto se fue al bosque y el equipo de Hinata al lago

El equipo de Naruto llego rapidamente al bosque y alli se encontraron a un minotauro pero era gigante y veloz incluso para Kiba y Sasuke, Naruto lo tomaba con calma investigando al minotauro para descubrir su debilidad, Kiba se estaba desesperando y atacaba a lo idiota en cambio Sasuke estaba siendo paciente aunque ya se estaba desesperando

-HEY! NARUTO AYUDANOS- grito Kiba apunto de ser atacado pero Naruto no contestaba solo se quedaba viendo

-ACASO TE VAS A QUEDAR AHI VIENDO COMO NOS MATA?!- pregunto enojado Sasuke ayudando a Kiba

-Mmmm... Ya lo descubri- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-QUE?!- preguntaron Kiba y Sasuke distraidos sin darse cuenta que estaban a punto de ser aplastados, en eso Naruto avanza rapidamente y tira al minotauro con un solo movimiento de manos

-Que para que sea veloz necesita sus piernas, ahora, me acabo de dar cuenta que la prueba es de equipos por lo que tendremos que trabajar como equipo, Sasuke tu cortare una pierna con tu katana, a los minotauros les vuelve a crecer las extremidades, en lo que se le reconstruye la pierna tu le cortaras la otra pierna kiba, yo lo atacare en el estomago y al final Sasuke le cortaras la cabeza solo asi lo mataremos- explico Naruto brillantemente, cuando se trataba de una pelea en el momento se ponia a pensar

-Vaya Naruto, cuando quieres piensas- dijo sarcastico Sasuke

-Teme- dijo Naruto con una venita en la frente

-Ya ya luego discuten pero por si no se acuerdan estamos en medio de una batalla- dijo Kiba intentando controlarlos con una gotita en la nuca tipo anime, luego se dan cuenta y ponen su plan en marcha

Primero Sasuke saca su katana (como la de la serie) y le corta una pierna al minotauro, sin darle oportunidad para que se recuperara Kiba le corto la otra pierna, Naruto rapidamente le pego en el estomago atravesandolo, cuando Sasuke le iba a cortar la cabeza una nube de arena se lo impidio, Naruto Sasuke y Kiba intentaban ver para que no se les escapara el minotauro, de repente se escucho como si le cortaran la cabeza, en eso la nube de arena se disipo dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo de tez palida y ojos verde acua, que vestia una manta cubriendole del cuello para abajo, Naruto lo ataco pero el pelirrojo lo esquivo

-¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?- pregunto friamente el pelirrojo

-Mas bien que haces TU aqui?- preguntaron molestos Kiba Sasuke y sobretodo Naruto, porque no les gustaba que alguien mas acabara con el trabajo de ellos

-Trabajando- dijo serio

-Trabajando? En primer lugar cual es tu nombre- pregunto Naruto

-Hey! Gaara! no desaparezcas asi como asi- grita una chica de cabello rubio un poco oscuro amarrado con dos coletas que (ay! como en el anime odio describir ¬3¬#) y traia igual una manta que le cubria del cuello para abajo

-Mas bien es porque eres lenta Temari- dijo serio Gaara

-Muy bien, yo soy Kiba este amargado es Sasuke y el chico rubio con cara de idiota es Naruto- saludo cordialmente -ahora- iba a hablar pero es interrumpido por Naruto

-QUE CARAJOS HACEN AQUI?!- grito enojado

-Ya les dije trabajando- dijo indiferente Gaara

-EN QUE?!- pregunto Sasuke

-Es confidencial- dijo Temari

-Bueno y que se supone que son ustedes?- pregunto Kiba

-Somos vampiros que servimos al reino de los Hyuga- dice orgulloso Temari, mientras que Gaara solo suspira

-Y que clase de trabajo estaban haciendo?- pregunto serio Sasuke (es bipolar o que o.O)

-Supimos sobre un minotauro que ha estado causando problemas y nos mandaron a asesinarlo- explico Temari

-Por cierto, aqui esta prohibido pasar, quien los mando?- pregunto serio Gaara

-Bueno es que- comenzo a hablar Kiba pero Naruto lo interrumpio

-Chicos, nos hemos equivocado de direccion- dijo Naruto

-QUE?!- gritaron Sasuke y Kiba

-Jeje, lamentamos habernos entrometido en sus asuntos- dijo cortesmente Naruto a Gaara y Temari

-Y otra cosa- comenzo a hablar Temari -si atacan a un vampiro que es del reino de Hyuga le han declarado la guerra- explico indiferente

-QUE?!- exclamaron Kiba Sasuke y Naruto

-Nos vemos- se va corriendo Naruto siendo seguido por Sasuke y Kiba

Cuando llegan ven a todos los alumnos enojados, y a un Kakashi mas serio de lo comun

-Eh? Que paso?- pregunto Kiba esperando una buena respuesta

-DONDE ESTABAN?!- grito Ten ten una humana pero fuerte que era la jefa de grupo

-Entrenando- dijo Naruto

-Y porque no estaban en su lugar designado?- pregunto serio Kakashi

-Nos equivocamos de direccion- murmuro Naruto pero aun asi Kakashi lo escucho

*suspiro* les di una direccion sencilla y se fueron al lugar contrario?- pregunto Kakashi

-Kiba nos estaba guiando- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto señalando a Kiba

-Fue un pequeño error- dijo Kiba

-Casi nos mata un estupido minotauro y aparte nos metiste en problemas con el reino de Hyuga asi que no tiene importancia- dice sarcastico Sasuke

-QUE HICIERON QUE?!- exclamo Ten ten, en eso Hinata y Sakura se quedaron en silencio

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ruki: Lo dejare en suspenso nya**

**Kin: Me gusta la historia**

**Ruki: Gracias nya nwn**

**Mikan: Esta interesante**

**Jessica: Igual me gusto**

**Alice y Aria: See**

**Valentine: Quiero la Yaoi!**

**Yuke: Aburrido nya 77**

**Ruki: Bueno, adios nya u.u**


End file.
